The End of Time Or A New Beginning?
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: What would have happened if during the events of The End of Time the Doctor's mother had contacted someone else for help too along with Wilfred Mott? How would the actions of this person have changed the outcome of that story and just how much would the Doctor's life have changed completely as a result The answers may just surprise you because this story has a very AU ending.
1. A New Lease On Life

THE END OF TIME OR A NEW BEGINNING?

I do not own Doctor Who and I am making no profit from this.

**Author's Note: This is a little one-shot of how I would have liked the ending of the Tenth Doctor's last story, The End of Time, to have gone. It's going to be completely different from the TV version so be prepared for anything. The beginning of the story is taken from the crucial scene toward the end of Part 2 where the Time Lords led by Rassilon have returned to Earth, and the Doctor is desperately trying to stop them while holding a gun pointed at Rassilon. I hope that you like it. **

"Well, Doctor, make your choice. Which will you shoot? Me or the Master? The final act of your life will be one of murder. How far the mighty have fallen," Rassilon said with a look of triumph on his face.

The Doctor struggled with indecision as he pointed the gun in his hand at first Rassilon and then the Master and then back to Rassilon once again. He knew that if he shot the Master that he would deny them the ability to escape the Time Lock since the drums in the Master's head that Rassilon had planted there when he was a child had been their means of escaping it. The downside to that though was that Rassilon would have just enough time to kill the Doctor before he was sucked back in, and then he would fulfill the prophecy of the psychic on the bus that he would die soon.

The Doctor was filled with anguish as he didn't know what to do next, and he was well aware that he was running out of time to come up with an answer.

Then he looked behind Rassilon with surprise as he saw one of the two women that had been covering their faces with their hands behind him suddenly remove her hands and reveal herself to him. His felt both of his hearts suddenly go into his throat as he realized that the woman was his mother!

Then his guilt and sorrow over what he had done to Gallifrey, to her, was momentarily sent to the back of his mind as he realized that she was trying to tell him something. He didn't understand what it was at first and then he suddenly knew.

She wanted him to destroy the White Point Star itself and send them all back by doing so. He silently thanked her and then he shot the diamond and destroyed it.

Rassilon became filled with rage and threatened to kill the Doctor for what he had done even as he could feel the pull of the Time Lock yanking him back to where he should be once more. The Doctor had already resigned himself to dying at Rassilon's hands at this point because he knew that it was worth it to protect the universe from the Time Lords.

That was when one of the most amazing things that he had ever seen in all of his lives happened.

Rassilon screamed in agony as a blaster shot hit him square in the chest and made him instantly fall to the ground. He had just been knocked completely unconscious by the blast. Everyone else looked in shock to see that the shot had been fired by a woman in a skintight leather catsuit with a huge smile on her face who was holding a staser.

"Sorry, whoever you are, but I'm not about to let you kill the Doctor just as soon as I've finally found him again. I've gone through way too many hours of endless searching for him in order to get back to him again just to lose him now," Lady Christina de Souza said.

"Christina? How? Never mind. Right now I really don't care. I could kiss you!" The Doctor said in disbelief.

"Not now, Doctor. There will be plenty of time for us to kiss later and maybe even more than that if you'd like. Right now I have a debt to repay. Let the two women that you're holding prisoner go. Now!" Christina said as she pointed the staser at the remaining Time Lords behind Rassilon.

"What is going on?" The Doctor said in complete bewilderment.

"What are you asking me for? She's one of your Earth girls, Doctor. Don't you know? Or have you completely lost control of this one? I always knew that it would happen someday. One of your Earth girls has finally lost her mind at last. Then again it could be argued that anyone who willingly decides to go traveling with you in that broken down TARDIS of yours has already lost their mind in the first place," The Master said with a smirk.

The Doctor watched in disbelief as the Time Lords surrounding his mother and the other woman who he still didn't recognize immediately held their hands up and backed away from them. They now willingly fled back into the past as they realized that their plan to free themselves had finally failed at last.

"What are you waiting for, Penelope? Stop standing there and come on!" Christina shouted.

"I can't go, Christina. Susan and I have to go back into the Time Lock. This whole moment has become a fixed point in time now. It cannot be altered," Penelope, the Doctor's mother, said.

"The moment has maybe but that doesn't mean that your being there has to be a fixed point. Come on!" Christina said impatiently as she watched the portal that had been opened from the past coming closer and closer to Penelope and Susan with growing trepidation.

"She's right. Nothing says that the two of you have to be trapped there with the others. Move over here to us before it's too late. Please!" The Doctor pleaded as he stood next to Christina and gestured for the two Time Ladies to join them.

"How do you know that trying to change this won't have catastrophic consequences for the universe?" Penelope said even as she looked at Susan hesitantly because she desperately wanted to save her if no one else.

"How do we know for sure that it will, Great-Grandmother?" Susan said as she spoke now for the first time.

"Please, Mother. Please!" The Doctor pleaded as everything in him wanted this to work so badly so that he could at least save the two of them.

He didn't want to be alone anymore.

Penelope took a deep breath and then grabbed Susan's hand and ran towards her son with a smile on her face. Even as she ran, the portal suddenly moved forward and swallowed up the unconscious Rassilon in a single instant. As it continued to move forward, fear seized the Doctor's hearts as he became terrified that all of his pleading had just been for nothing and that his mother and Susan were about to be sent back into the Time Lock anyway.

Christina grabbed his hand and gave it a tight squeeze in that moment as she smiled reassuringly at him. He could see from the look in her eyes that she was terrified as well but was trying her hardest to keep it off of her face for his sake.

Then the portal suddenly closed leaving Penelope and Susan behind, and the Doctor let out a breath that he hadn't even realized that he had been holding. He began to laugh uncontrollably and then hugged Christina tightly in his relief.

They were safe. His mother and granddaughter were safe, and he wasn't the last one anymore!

"Well, I never would have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes. You worked this all out by yourself?" The Master asked Christina in surprise.

"No, I had some help actually. Penelope has been visiting me for the last few days and telling me all about the entire situation. I still don't know how she's been doing that, but I wasn't going to ask too many questions as long as it led me back to the Doctor again. Penelope told me that I needed to be here at this exact time and place in order to save the Doctor, and she even told me where I could find a Time Lord weapon that could hurt them. They had this thing in a place called the Black Archive in UNIT Headquarters if you can believe that. They actually thought that they had it guarded so well. Hah! There's no place that can't be broken into with enough time and preparation, and there's nothing safe anywhere from me if I really want to get to it. This time I wanted to steal that gun more than I ever have anything in my life. I couldn't let anything happen to you could I? You saved my life . . . in so many ways," Christina said as she looked at the Doctor with a face filled with emotion.

"I knew it. I knew that someone with your intellect had to have had some kind of help to carry something like that out," The Master said with a smirk which instantly earned him the evil eye from Christina.

"Christina, thank you. Now you've more than returned the favor. You just saved my life and definitely in more ways than one," The Doctor said gratefully.

Christina smiled seductively as she said, "Surely you can thank me better than that. How about giving me that kiss now?"

Then she unexpectedly pulled him close to her and gave him a passionate kiss as his eyes widened in surprise. The Master gagged even as Penelope and Susan looked away with huge smiles on their faces.

Suddenly everyone's attention was immediately distracted as they all heard knocking coming from nearby. They all turned to see Wilfred Mott, Donna Noble's grandfather, locked into a tube that the Doctor realized in horror was about to be flooded with lethal radiation at any moment now.

"That's what the prophecy meant. It was Wilf. I have to die to save Wilf," The Doctor now realized at last as he began to shake with emotion.

"What? No, you're not doing anything rash right now, Mister. I only just managed to get back to you again after two years of searching. We'll find another way to save him," Christina insisted.

"There isn't any time. He's going to die soon unless I free him and trap myself instead," The Doctor said.

The Master laughed as he said, "Always the noble hero out to save the day and sacrifice yourself for the little people aren't you, Doctor? Or at least that's the role that you pretend to play anyway. There are others here who could sacrifice themselves besides you."

"No! No one else is dying here today. The prophecy said that it was me that died not anyone else," The Doctor said in a reluctant tone.

Then he began to weep as he said, "I don't want to go. I could have done so much more."

The Master looked at him in surprise as he said, "Am I hearing you right? Are you actually going to let one of your precious humans die just to save yourself? I can't wait to see this."

"No, he's not going to do that. No one's dying. We'll find some other way to save him, but we will save him," Christina insisted.

The Doctor shook his head as he said, "There's no time and I'm not about to ask anyone else to do this for me. It's my prophecy. I have to be the one."

He started to move forward even as Wilf protested and told him to stop. That was when yet another incredible thing happened in a series of them that day as the Master suddenly knocked the Doctor out cold.

"What are you doing?" Christina said in shock.

The Master looked at the Doctor with what might almost have been called a brief look of friendship as he said, "Time can be rewritten. So can prophecies."

He started to move into the next tube and free Wilf when Penelope suddenly jerked the staser from Christina's hand and shot him with it. As the Master collapsed unconscious to the floor, Penelope started to move towards the tube now herself.

"Why? Why would you sacrifice yourself for him?" Christina asked in disbelief.

"He was once Theta's one and only friend and helped him through some very hard times in his life, Christina. Besides that, I believe that we have a good chance to actually rehabilitate him now that the drums are gone from his mind. I'm not really doing it for him though. I'm the one who brought Wilf into this just as I did you because my son needed help. I won't let him die because of my actions. Saving him is the least that I can do," Penelope said.

"No, don't! I'm just an old man. My time's already almost up now, and the Doctor needs you. He's been alone for so long now. Don't leave him now that he's finally gotten you back again. He needs his family. Just let me die," Wilf pleaded.

"Donna needs her family too, Wilfred Mott. I think that she deserves all of the time with you that she can get. She's already lost far too much already as it is," Penelope said as she got into the tube.

"No, don't!" Wilf screamed.

Penelope smiled as she said, "It would be my honor."

The tube holding Wilf now opened and Penelope was trapped inside of hers as the lethal radiation came flooding into it. She screamed in intense pain now as everyone else looked on helplessly.

The Doctor woke up at that exact moment and screamed, "Why didn't anyone stop her?"

"Don't worry, Grandfather. Surely she'll regenerate. She had more lives left," Susan said reassuringly.

The tube suddenly opened now and Penelope came stumbling out of it as she said, "That's right because unlike some people I didn't foolishly squander all of my lives."

"Mother, now is not the time," The Doctor said as he looked at her with worry knowing full well that a regeneration could always go wrong especially with an older Time Lord like his mother.

"I can sense it from here, Theta. You've lost all of your regenerations but one, and you were just about to give that one away too. Not on my watch. You're not going anywhere anytime soon if I can help it. Besides that Wilfred was my responsibility not yours," Penelope said as she suddenly began to glow all over her body.

"Is that regeneration?" Christina asked the Doctor.

"How do you know that?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

Christina smiled as she said, "Well, besides Susan mentioning it just now I also did a lot of research on you while I was trying to find you. I know all about regeneration and your other faces from UNIT. The staser wasn't the only thing that I stole from the Black Archive you know? They have a huge file there on you too or at least they used to anyway."

The Doctor smiled as he said, "I definitely made a mistake not taking you."

"Oh, are you just now realizing that? You're a little slow aren't you?" Christina teased him.

"I've been saying that for centuries. Did she . . . ?" The Master asked as he saw Penelope glowing and instantly realized what must have just happened.

"Yes, she did. She saved you because she knew that it would kill you instantly since you're already dying as it is," Susan said in an angry tone.

"Maybe I wanted to die," The Master admitted.

"She thinks that she can reform you. I don't believe it myself. You're far too treacherous ever to be trusted again," Susan said as her eyes flashed with anger.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise as he wondered what could be provoking this reaction from her. The Susan that he had known would have never acted in such a way. She was always much more forgiving. Then again that had been a long time ago, and he used to have more mercy himself . . . once.

"You try to kill someone one time, and they never let you forget it," The Master said with a small smile.

The Doctor looked at her in shock as the Master said, "How do you think that I wound up that withered husk that you met after the President's assassination, Doctor? She did that to me after I tried to kill her. She's much stronger than I thought that she would ever be being your granddaughter."

The Doctor glared at him as anger filled his hearts and said, "You'll never get a second chance at all. You can believe me on that."

The Master just laughed as he said, "I was willing to sacrifice myself for you just a minute ago, Doctor, and this is the way that I'm repaid for it? For shame!"

"Shut up, Koschei!" Penelope ordered in a stern voice that instantly caused even the Master to be quiet.

"I won't have all of this fighting going on. Not now. I'm about . . . Yes, this is it. I may not make it through this one. It feels like it's going to be a very rough one. In case I don't . . ." Penelope said.

"Don't talk that way, Mother," The Doctor said.

Penelope smiled as she said, "I just said 'in case', Theta. I'd like to go out with one final good memory if this is the end though. Wilfred?"

Wilf looked at her in surprise as he said, "If there's anything that I can do for you, then I'll do it with no questions asked."

Penelope smiled as she said, "Good because I've wanted to do this since the first time that I met you."

"Do what?" Wilf asked.

Then Penelope grabbed Wilf and kissed him as the Doctor looked on in disbelief.

Christina laughed as she said, "I think that I may have been a bad influence on your mum, Doctor. Sorry about that."

"Now I see where you get it from, Doctor. She's a human lover just like you," The Master said in disgust.

"You're one to talk, Mr. Saxon," Christina taunted him.

"Lucy was exceptional. She wasn't like most of your kind," The Master said with just a trace of regret on his face.

"And yet you still destroyed her anyway despite that," Christina shot back.

The Master glared at her even as Penelope pulled away from her kiss with Wilf and shouted, "That's enough!"

"She always had that effect on both of us ever since we were children. Whenever she laid down the law, we always caved right away. Even the Master wouldn't cross my mother on a bad day," The Doctor told Christina proudly.

"I can believe it even after only knowing her for a little while," Christina said with a huge grin.

Penelope smiled at Christina, who she was already fond of, as she turned back to Wilf and said, "Sorry, Wilf. I should have told you what I was going to do first."

Wilf smiled as he said, "No, it's alright. I have to admit that I was thinking the same thing."

They both laughed now. Their laughter soon ended though as Penelope started to scream.

"Get away from me. I can't hold it back anymore," Penelope warned him.

Wilf immediately moved back as Penelope said, "Good bye, everyone."

Then energy poured out of her head and hands as the regeneration finally began at last. The entire area was torn apart from the discharge as the others ran for cover.

Then it was over just as suddenly as it had begun, and a much younger looking woman who appeared to be somewhere in her mid-twenties with long dark hair and green eyes smiled at them as she said, "And hello again."

She smiled at Wilf with an evil grin as she said, "Why don't we pick up where we left off, hmm?"

She moved to kiss him again as he said, "You look so much younger now though. People would call me a cradle robber."

"Who cares? I'm the older one anyone. You humans are way too hung up on appearances, Wilfred. Now let's do that again," Penelope said with a grin as she moved closer to Wilf.

"I may just lose my lunch," The Master said in disgust.

"Mother, maybe Wilf doesn't want you to kiss him again," The Doctor said.

Penelope's expression changed then as she said, "You're right. I'm sorry, Wilf. I seem to have become more like Christina in this incarnation. I think that she really was a bad influence on me."

"That's alright, sweetheart," Wilf said.

"Sweetheart, eh?" Penelope said with a grin

Then he looked uncomfortable as he said, "I didn't mean it like that."

Penelope laughed as she said, "I'm just winding you up, Wilf. Don't worry about it. If you ever change your mind though, just let me know."

Then she sighed as she said, "Well, it's official. This incarnation is going to be a horrible flirt."

The Doctor gave Christina an angry look as she said, "What? I can't help being who I am. I am trying to change though. I haven't stolen anything since I met you. I stopped stealing because of you."

The Doctor gave her a look as he said, "You just told me that you broke into the Black Archive."

"Yes, yes, but that doesn't count. I just did that to help you. It was the only time that I ever stole in my life for a reason other than just for the pure pleasure of it. I couldn't let anything happen to you could I?" Christina said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Christina, I don't want to hurt you but I don't feel that way about you. I like you but only as a friend," The Doctor said as he looked at her with an uncomfortable look on his face.

Christina smiled as she said, "I know. You can't blame me for trying though can you? Don't think that I'm going to give up either. You need to know that before I come along on the TARDIS. And yes, I know all about that too now."

Then she looked at him with a worried almost terrified look as she said, "I am going aren't I?"

The Doctor smiled as he said, "After what you just did for me how could I refuse you?"

Christina laughed with joy and hugged him tightly as he asked, "So you really robbed the Black Archive, eh? That is . . . That is just impressive. I'm officially condemning it of course, but I have to admit that it's amazing."

"Am I wearing you down already, Doctor?" Christina said with a grin as the Doctor turned red with embarrassment.

The Master began to throw up as he said, "Don't pay any attention to me. Someone I ate must have disagreed with me. It couldn't be the insufferable company and the sickening displays that I'm being forced to be a witness to of course."

"Pipe down, you, before I gave you something to throw up about," Penelope threatened.

"I can't believe this. Why can't I get over my fear of her? That was centuries ago," The Master said with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I have to admit that I'm still afraid of her too," The Doctor said to Christina who laughed.

"Yep, still got it," Penelope said looking pleased with herself.

"Are you sure that we can control him? He's just so dangerous that I don't feel comfortable even being on the same planet as him much less traveling in the same TARDIS together," Susan said.

"After what I saw of you, my dear, I could say exactly the same thing. She's quite dangerous, Doctor, but then again she did learn from the best, didn't she?" The Master said laughing.

That was when Susan knocked him out cold with one punch as she said, "Can we go now while he's still unconscious? The less time that I have to spend listening to that horrible laughter of his, the better off I'll be, Grandfather."

The Doctor looked at her in surprise as he realized now that the Master had been right. She was more like him than he cared to admit. It seemed that he had been a bit of a bad influence himself.

The Doctor brought the TARDIS back in sync with the timeline as he snapped the doors of it open with his fingers and said, "Well, come along then. We have places to go and people to see. Allons-y!"

Christina smiled as she said, "Oui, allons-y mon doux Docteur."

The Doctor flushed with embarrassment as she said, "I speak French too you know?"

All of them entered the TARDIS and it soon dematerialized as they went on their way. While they traveled through the Vortex, Susan quickly tied him up with some sturdy rope that she found in one of the storage areas. She wasn't taking any chances.

"So where are we headed to?" Christina asked.

"I thought that I'd let you pick since it's your first trip," The Doctor said.

"Well, I . . ." Christina started to say.

They never knew what she would have said next as the TARDIS suddenly started to shake out of control and throw them violently across the Console Room. They woke up later to find that the whole TARDIS was on fire and in ruins all around them.

"What was that?" Christina asked in disbelief.

"We, uh, experienced some slight temporal disturbance in the Vortex. The TARDIS had to land us in a hurry to keep from breaking up. That does happen from time to time," The Doctor said.

"A slight bit of temporal disturbance? Your gift for understatement of the highest order never ceases to amaze me, Doctor. Your driving is of course as terrifying as ever. And you wonder why you failed your driving test?" The Master said with a snort of derision.

"Well, thanks oh so much for warning me about all of that then, Spaceman," Christina said with a frown that quickly turned to a small smile.

The Doctor tried not to wince at that reminder of Donna as he said, "I'm afraid that we're all going to have to leave and let the TARDIS repair herself for a while. I'm sorry, Wilf. It's going to be a little bit longer until I can return you home."

"That's alright, Doctor. I'm just fine," Wilf said as he stared at Penelope with a small smile on his face.

"It looks like Great-Grandmother may have found herself a new love," Susan whispered to the Doctor who looked at her in shock.

"Wilf? No! Really? I mean I don't have anything against him of course. Wilf is great. You know that's not so bad. Why not Wilf?" The Doctor whispered back happily.

"I'm getting sick again from all the sickening sweetness around here. Does anyone care?" The Master said with a sick look on his face.

"No, they don't. Can we just leave him here?" Susan said.

"I'll second that," Christina said earning herself a death glare from the Master.

"No, he'll be killed if he stays in here. The TARDIS is going to be changing everything," The Doctor said.

"And your point is?" Susan said.

The Doctor really hoped that she was just joking as he said, "No, let's bring him too. Let's go."

They all quickly left the TARDIS with Wilf and Penelope never taking their eyes off of each other the entire time. As soon as they went outside they noticed that they were in someone's yard and that the TARDIS had crashed into a shed when it had landed.

"Hello? Are you alright?" A small voice asked.

A little girl with red hair came running up to them as she said in a Scottish accent, "Are you all okay? I saw you fall from the sky."

"We're all just fine. Is this your yard? Sorry about the shed," The Doctor said with a sheepish look on his face.

"It's okay. I never liked it anyway. So did you come about the crack in my wall?" The girl asked.

"Crack? What crack?" The Doctor asked already blazing with curiosity.

"There's a crack in my wall and I keep hearing a voice crying out from it," The little girl said.

"What does it say this voice?" The Doctor asked.

"It keeps saying 'Doctor, can you hear me? It's Rose.' It's a woman and she says that over and over again for a few minutes at least once a day. She sounds sweet so I'm not too afraid of her, but I am afraid of the other voices that I hear sometimes. They're scary."

The Doctor looked at her in shock as he said, "Did you say Rose? What is your name anyway?"

"It's Amelia. Amelia Pond. Yes, she said Rose. Do you know her?" Amelia asked.

"Yes, I do. I'm the Doctor that she's been calling for. Lead me to this crack right away," The Doctor said anxiously.

As Amelia took his hand and did as he asked, Christina frowned. She knew who Rose was too. She began to wonder if she would ever get a chance with him now.

Would he ever love her as much as she had come to love him?

THE END?

**That's where I'm going to end it. It's the end of one era and the set-up of an all-new one where anything could happen. For now it's just a one-shot of a universe that could have been but unfortunately wasn't. I may continue the story or I may just leave it there. I just had to get it out of my head because it was just dying to be told. If enough of you like it though, then I'd love to keep putting out more chapters. Let me know what you think. **


	2. The Doctor Gets The Shock Of His Life

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not getting paid for this.

Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, and reviews!

THE DOCTOR GETS THE SHOCK OF HIS LIFE

The Doctor scanned the crack in Amy's wall and frowned as he suddenly heard several voices coming from many different realities at the same time.

"Attention! Prisoner Zero has escaped!" One voice said.

"Say something nice!" A voice that sounded oddly familiar to the Doctor said.

"I am Nightshade now and I will be your final destruction! You will soon regret the day that I died because of you!" A voice filled with anger shouted causing the Doctor to shudder even though he had no idea who was speaking.

"Run you clever boy and remember me," Another voice said that also sounded familiar to the Doctor somehow as if he had only just heard it recently.

"Oh! You've had some cowboys in here!" A voice that he knew was his but from his future said.

"Those are the voices that I hear all of the time. Sometimes I hear others too, but those are the ones that repeat over and over again. It's always them and sooner or later the sweet girl who keeps calling for the Doctor. Some nights she's the only one who keeps me from going completely mad because I imagine that she might come out of the wall and help me to make the other voices go away," Amelia said in a sad voice.

The Doctor felt so sorry for her in that moment and he gave her a small hug as he said, "Yes, if she could come to help you that would be exactly what she would do. That's what she does, Amelia. She helps to comfort everyone like a light in the darkness especially those who are so lost that they think that they'll never find their way back again. Those are the people that she helps the most of all."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Amelia asked.

"No, but she should have been. I should have told her how I felt about her before it was too late. I'm still going to tell her that. Somehow someway I'm going to find my way back to her, and this is the way that I'm going to do it. This crack leads to Rose somehow, and it's going to be my way back to her," The Doctor said.

"Then will you close it?" Amelia asked.

"If I can, yes," The Doctor said.

"Thank you, Pinstripe Man," Amelia said as she hugged him back.

The Doctor smiled at her and said, "It's the Doctor actually."

"Who calls themselves the Doctor? What's your real name?" Amelia asked with a frown.

"That is my real name. I'm the Doctor," The Doctor protested.

"That's a stupid name. You need a real name. A great name like Arthur or Rory," Amelia said.

"It's not a stupid name!" The Doctor protested.

"Doctor, quit arguing with a six your old girl. You're acting like a child," Christina said.

"I'm not six. I'm seven," Amelia corrected her.

"Sorry, my mistake. One day you're going to want people to think that you're younger than you really are though. Trust me," Christina said with a smile as she playfully ruffled Amelia's hair making the little girl smile.

The Doctor smiled at Christina liking this new softer side of her that he was seeing here. He loved that she was kind to children. That was always a point in the favor of anyone who he . . . picked to be a companion. Yes, a companion. They had to like children.

"I'm Christina. It's nice to meet you, Amelia. Don't pay any attention to him. I sometimes think that he's even more of a child than you are," Christina said as she shook Amelia's hand.

Amelia laughed again which made the Doctor smile as well even as he continued to pretend to pout and said, "I am not a child."

"Stop whining, Theta," Penelope said.

"Yes, Mother," The Doctor said making both Christina and Amelia laugh.

"You're right about him," Amelia said with a giggle.

"I'm always right, Amelia. Well, most of the time anyway, and even when I'm not I'll never admit it," Christina said as she winked at her.

The Doctor smiled at Christina yet again without realizing it as he said to Amelia, "The TARDIS is going to take a while to fix itself so we're all going to need a place to stay for a few hours. Could you ask your parents if we could stay here for a while? It'll just be until the morning at the most, and we'll stay out of their way I promise."

"I don't have any parents only an aunt, and she's not here right now," Amelia said.

"Wait a minute. It's the middle of the night. Do you mean that you're here alone all by yourself? She just left you here?" The Doctor asked outraged.

"Yeah, she does that a lot. I don't really care. I like being alone," Amelia said.

"Somehow I doubt that. I don't think anyone really likes being alone," The Doctor said as he looked at Amelia sadly once again.

"You sound like you speak from experience, Doctor," Christina said in a sympathetic tone.

The Doctor said nothing but Christina caught both Penelope and the Master both giving him brief meaningful looks when he wasn't watching them. Apparently little Amelia had struck a nerve here without even realizing it.

"Are you okay?" Christina asked as she grabbed the Doctor's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

The Doctor briefly smiled at her as he said, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Christina noticed that he continued to hold her hand though and wondered if he even realized it. She decided not to tell him in order to see how long that it would be before he noticed it himself.

"We'll just stay with you until daylight then, Amelia. If your aunt comes back before then, well we'll just have to have a little talk with her then won't we?" Penelope said with an angry look in her eyes.

"I'd hate to be her if she comes back. If she knows what's good for her, she'll stay gone until we leave," Susan said.

"I'd definitely rather face the Daleks again any day," The Master said with a shiver as several unpleasant childhood memories came flooding back to him.

"I don't know what the two of you are talking about. She's such a sweet, lovely person," Wilf said as he smiled at Penelope.

"Maybe to you she is, Granddad. To everyone else, she's a holy terror when they cross her," The Master said.

Wilf laughed as he said, "She sounds just like my Donna. I bet they'd get along like two peas in a pod."

Then a sudden realization hit him as he ran up to Penelope and asked, "Could you help Donna?"

Penelope looked at him with a smile as she said, "Not yet but I'm working on a possible solution in my head. I'll let you know if I come up with anything, alright?"

"Thank you, Penelope. I . . . I really appreciate it. She means the world to me," Wilf said as his eyes began to tear up.

Penelope smiled once again and gave him a tender kiss as she said, "She does to me too. She's carrying a part of the Doctor with her now. In a way that makes her my child too, and I'm not about to let her stay in her current state forever without at least trying to come up with some way to help her first."

"Oh, this is just all kinds of disgusting. Now it looks like the Doctor is getting a new human Dad and sister. He really is turning into the ultimate human lover. Does this torment ever end?" The Master asked in an irritated tone.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" Susan asked in a mocking tone.

"Of him? Ha! I'm not jealous of anyone, you little brat, and especially not him. Other people are jealous of me not the other way around," The Master said with a smirk.

"Says the man who's currently tied up and helpless," Susan said.

"I won't be that way forever, little girl," The Master said with an evil grin.

"Shut it," Penelope suddenly said as she shot him a dirty look causing his smile to immediately fade away.

"I don't like him," Amelia said to Christina as she now held Christina's other hand.

"That's okay, Ames. No one else does either," Christina assured her.

"Ames?" Amelia asked.

"Sorry. I guess I was just trying to give you a little nickname there," Christina apologized.

"No, it's alright. I kind of like it. Only I think maybe I'll shorten it even more. How about I call myself Amy instead?" Amelia asked.

"Amy. I like it. Amy Pond. Yes, that sounds pretty good actually. Hello, Amy," Christina said with a warm smile as she lightly ruffled Amy's hair some more.

"Hello," Amy said in a happy tone.

"What was wrong with Amelia?" The Doctor asked in surprise.

"Amy's better. What's wrong with Amy? Christina likes it," Amy said defensively.

The Doctor smiled at Christina once again as he now noticed that Amy was holding her hand. Apparently Amy had taken an instant liking to her.

He still hadn't noticed that he was holding Christina's other hand yet.

Then his thoughts where instantly interrupted as he heard a very familiar voice coming through the crack in Amy's wall.

"Doctor, are you there? It's me, Rose. Please answer. Please!" Rose said in an urgent tone.

The Doctor immediately let go of Christina's hand and began to mess around with the settings on his sonic screwdriver while Christina sighed. At least she had held his hand for a little while anyway.

"It's okay, Christina. He'll come around eventually. You're too nice and pretty for him not to notice you for long," Amy whispered to her making her smile.

"I'm not so sure about that, Amy. Rose is the woman that he loves not me," Christina said.

"Well, you've still got me anyway. I'm not too stupid to appreciate you like some people," Amy promised.

"Thank you, sweetheart," Christina said as she kissed Amy's cheek making the little girl smile and cling to her side even more.

Penelope couldn't help but notice even as she watched them that Christina and Amy's timelines were starting to wind around each other. She began to smile as she realized what that meant.

She wondered how long it would take for them to realize it too.

The Doctor finally smiled in triumph and then pointed the sonic at the crack as he shouted, "Allons-y!"

"Doctor? Doctor, is that you?" Rose's voice suddenly asked with renewed hope.

"Rose! Yes, it's me! Rose, there's a crack in time and space here on Earth, and I'm speaking to you through it. I have no idea where it came from, but I'm hoping that maybe I can use it to get back to you somehow. Once the TARDIS fixes herself of course," The Doctor said in a voice filled with a joy that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Penelope knew that tone. She hadn't heard it since the Doctor had been around Susan's grandmother. He was madly in love with this Rose whoever she was.

"Why am I not surprised that the TARDIS needs to fix herself again? What have you done to her this time?" Rose admonished him.

Penelope couldn't help but laugh at that. She liked Rose already for knowing how to put him in his place almost as well as she did.

Even Christina smiled. She couldn't find it in herself to hate Rose after reading about her and how she had helped the Doctor even if she was the main competition for him.

"It wasn't me. It was the temporal disturbance that we ran into in the Vortex. I think it had something to do with whatever created this crack. I assume that you have one too in Pete's World?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, I do. It's been here in a little girl named Amelia's house for a long time now. I was called out to investigate along with the rest of Torchwood. I thought that maybe I could use it to talk to you, and now it's finally worked at last," Rose said in a voice filled with happiness.

"That's weird. My crack is in the bedroom wall of an Amelia Pond too. I can't help but wonder if every Amelia has a crack in every universe right now. Why them though? What's so important about them I wonder?" The Doctor asked himself more than Rose.

"Can we worry about that later, Doctor? I need you to try to get over here as soon as possible if you can. John, the Metacrisis you, is dying. I need you to help him," Rose said.

Then she hesitated before finally saying, "I also have someone that you should meet over here. There's someone that I should have told you about a long time ago."

"You and Handy have a child," The Doctor said feeling a blow to the gut at the mere thought of it.

"No, Doctor. You and I have a child," Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor said in a shocked voice.

"Do you remember back when I was first stranded here, and you asked me if I was pregnant? I was, Doctor. That's one reason why I wanted to get back to you so badly. I wanted you to get to meet your daughter. She looks like me but acts just like you. She's already a certified genius, and she's only seven years old. She also has two hearts, Doctor. She's a Time Lord just like you," Rose said.

"What?" The Doctor said again.

"I'm so sorry, Doctor. I should have told you before after I came back, but you sent me back here so quickly that I didn't have time to do anything. I thought that you were going to stay much longer than you did. I was just kissing John good bye and getting ready to try to reject him gently when I heard you leaving. I was going to tell you then so that we could travel through the universe together with our little girl, but you had already left. It all turned out alright in the end though. John and I eventually fell in love and got married. He's been raising little Jenny as his own ever since then. That's her name, Jenny Tyler-Smith. John told me all about the original Jenny, and I thought that naming her after her would be a great tribute. We gave her both of our last names because I just didn't like the name Jennifer Smith all that much. Jennifer Tyler-Smith has a snazzy ring to it though, doesn't it?" Rose said.

"What?!" The Doctor said in absolute disbelief.

"Now he has a daughter too! I didn't know when I was well off. I really am going to be sick this time," The Master said in absolute disgust.

"Please, Doctor. Please get here quickly or Jenny's going to lose the only father that she's ever known," Rose pleaded.

The Doctor just stood there and stared at the crack numbly as he tried to process it all. He had a daughter – with Rose!

Then his jawline became firmly set and with a determined look on his face he said, "I'm coming, Rose. I'm coming and this time nothing in the universe is going to stop me!"

Christina's heart fell listening to this even as Amy squeezed her hand and clung to her waist tightly to let her know that she still cared about her no matter what. She would always be there for her as long as she needed her. She swore it.

**Next: The Doctor is determined that he is going to get back to Pete's World no matter what and nothing is going to stand in his way. Next time the Doctor goes all out to get back to Rose. Will he succeed? What will he find waiting for him there if he does?**


	3. Meeting Jenny

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not getting paid for this.

Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, and reviews!

MEETING JENNY

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity for the TARDIS to repair itself, the Doctor smiled as the TARDIS' key started to glow and feel warm in his pocket. He could finally go now, and he wasn't about to waste any more time in doing exactly that.

"The TARDIS is ready. Follow me. Hurry!" The Doctor shouted as he raced outside.

"Wait a minute! What about Amy?" Christina called out to his rapidly retreating back.

"Leave her here. She's too young to travel with us. It's much too dangerous for a human child," The Doctor said without turning around.

"No, I want to go too!" Amy said in an extremely upset voice.

"He's right, Amy. It will be too dangerous. Just stay here until your aunt comes back, okay? If anything were to happen to you because of me . . ." Christina said before her voice cracked and she couldn't continue.

She had only known her for a few hours. Why was it so hard to leave her? It was almost as if she were leaving a part of herself behind.

"Christina, please don't leave me here. Please. I want to be with you," Amy pleaded as Christina hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"It's better this way. Trust me, sweetie," Christina said as she continued to hug her without letting go.

"I've felt more loved here in this few hours together with you then I have in my whole life, Christina. Please don't leave me here with someone who doesn't want me. Please," Amy pleaded.

Christina started to cry not wanting to leave her but feeling as though it would be extremely irresponsible to take her along into who knows what on the other side of that crack. An internal war raged inside of her now as Amy continued to plead with her to take her with them.

Christina started to leave then having decided that it was best to leave the little girl there where she would be safe. Before she could even take two steps away from her though, something tugged at her mind. Her intuition was telling her that something was wrong about Amy's home. She didn't know what but this place wasn't safe. She could sense that somehow this place might very well be just as dangerous as the TARDIS if not more so.

Whenever Christina had felt a warning about something before, which was usually in the middle of a heist, she had always heeded it. Without fail, these warnings had always kept her from being caught or setting off an alarm by mistake. She had long ago learned to follow those instincts, and those same instincts were telling her not to leave this little girl here alone now.

"Come on, Amy. Let's go," Christina said as she grabbed Amy's hand and the two of them ran out of the house hand in hand.

Prisoner Zero smiled as he watched them leave from the doorway of his hidden room. Now the house was practically his to do whatever he wanted without that annoying child around, and the best part was that the Doctor was so preoccupied with leaving the house that he had never even noticed that he was there. Now no one would ever find him.

"Who are you, creature?" A voice said behind him completely surprising him.

"What the? How did you notice me so quickly?" Prisoner Zero asked in surprise as he saw a woman whose entire body was glowing with energy standing next to him that he swore hadn't been there a moment ago.

"I notice everything. Nothing can remain hidden from me for long. You're a funny looking thing aren't you? You're ultimately useless in my overall plans though so I'm afraid that you'll simply have to go now," The woman said in an amused tone.

"What? Who are you?" Prisoner Zero asked still not knowing what was going on here.

"I am Nightshade and I no longer have time to waste with you. I have a Doctor to catch. Good bye," The woman said as she completely incinerated Prisoner Zero with a massive blast of Vortex energy from her hands.

He never even had time to scream.

"Go, Doctor. Make your way to this universe's version of Pete's World. Then I'll kill two Doctors for the price of one!" Nightshade said with an evil smile as she raced outside.

As soon as Christina ran inside the TARDIS with Amy, the Doctor shut the doors and dematerialized. He was in such a hurry to leave that he hadn't even noticed that Amy was there yet.

"Finally, Christina! What were you doing in there for so long? You should have been out a lot quicker than that. How hard was it to tell her good bye anyway?" The Doctor asked without turning away from the console.

Then he cringed as he heard Amy say, "This place is amazing. How does it all fit inside that little box, Pinstripe Man?"

The Doctor whirled around and glared at Christina as she said in a sheepish voice, "It was a lot harder than I thought it would be, Doctor."

"Well, that's just great. Thank you so much for giving me yet another person to have to worry about, Christina. I don't have time to stop now either. I'm already shrinking the TARDIS down so that it can safely fit through the crack. We're going right through the crack to the other side," The Doctor said in a furious voice.

"Do you have any idea just how dangerous that is? You're just as likely to get us lost inside the crack forever as you are to find this other world. You can't tell up from down inside there and reality is completely distorted. It's like making your way blindly across the ocean without either a compass or a map. I don't care if the rest of you are lost forever, but I'm far too important to wind up stuck inside that crack forever . . . especially with you," The Master said with a horrified look on his face.

"Koschei, I'm not going to tell you again. Shut up and quit distracting Theta. Got it?" Penelope said in a cold tone that sent shivers down the Master's spine.

"Y – Yes, Ma'am," The Master said in a shaky voice.

"That's better. You know I'm convinced that if I had been your mother that you never would have become the Master. I would have kept you from ever straying so far away from who you used to be," Penelope said as she looked at him with infinite sadness.

"Sometimes I wish that you had been," The Master admitted before turning his head away from her.

He was surprised when she put her arms around him and said, "It's not too late for you, Koschei. Not even now. I believe that."

The Master said nothing even as Susan stared at them both in disbelief. She still thought that her great-grandmother was fooling herself. There was no way to help the Master now. He was just too far gone.

She had seen that when he had tried to brutally murder her. She knew in that moment that the man who had once been just like her uncle growing up was completely gone and would never return. She still had constant nightmares and an inability to trust most people due to that attack that had lasted to this day.

No one saw the momentarily peaceful look that came over the Master's face as Penelope embraced him. It had been much too fast for anyone to notice it.

Wilf meanwhile couldn't help but stare at Penelope and wonder why he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was an extremely beautiful centuries old alien with no telling how many more good years ahead of her, and he was an old man whose time was nearly at an end now. What would she possibly want with him? And yet he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss or how she had looked at him. Part of him wanted so much to take her up on her offer of another kiss, but another part of him knew that it would just wind up getting him hurt in the end.

Sooner or later she would realize that there was no future with him and leave him. No, it was best not to get involved in the first place and spare the feelings of everyone concerned.

Now if only he could get his heart to accept that.

"Talk to her about it," Susan suddenly said breaking him out of his thoughts.

"About what, darling?" Wilf asked innocently.

"You know about what. You like her. I know you do. She likes you too. I know why you're afraid to go any further with her. I understand humans far more than you think because I lived among them for a long time before the Time Lords brought me back to Gallifrey to fight in the Time War. Please talk to her about how you're feeling before you give up on her, Wilf. Okay?" Susan said in an earnest voice.

Wilf smiled liking Susan even more than he had before now as he finally said, "I'll do that, darling. Eventually."

"I hope that by 'eventually' you mean soon," Susan said smiling at him as she kissed his cheek making him laugh.

"Alright, darling. I promise that I'll talk to her about it soon," Wilf said.

"Good," Susan said happily.

The Doctor was now smiling to himself as he watched this. That was the first time since he had been reunited with her that he had seen her act like his old Susan once more. He was so glad that the person that he used to know was still alive in there somewhere.

Leave it to Wilf to bring her back out again even if it was only for a little while. He was a lot like Rose in that way. He only brought out the best in everyone.

Thinking about Rose only made him more determined than ever to get back to her. What the Master had said was true, but he knew that he could do it. He could find his way through the crack and out again if anyone could. He would do it no matter how long it took or how hard it was. He had to . . . for her. For both of them.

"We're about to enter the crack in a minute. Hold onto something as tightly as you can because it's going to be a very bumpy ride. This is it. We're going in right now. Allons-y!" The Doctor shouted as he held onto the console with both hands with a smile on his face.

The TARDIS started to move up and down and left to right in an erratic pattern, and it was all that the Doctor could do to keep her moving steadily in one direction. He had to keep doing it though until he found the way to Pete's World. He already had the TARDIS using its sensors to check for any incoming transmissions or energy signatures from that world that they could latch onto in order to lead them there, but so far they had found nothing. He wasn't going to give up though. Sooner or later he would find his way back to them.

"I'm coming, Rose," The Doctor whispered to himself.

The TARDIS now shook more and more by the moment as the effects of staying inside the crack for so long were already starting to show themselves. The Master and the Doctor exchanged a silent surprised look with one another that Christina immediately noticed. She knew right away that it meant that the crack shouldn't be doing this to them. Something had gone wrong.

"Doctor, how long can the TARDIS take this kind of punishment before it breaks up?" Christina whispered as Amy started to look worried beside her and gripped her hand tightly.

"We'll make it, Christina. I promise," The Doctor said.

"Tell me the truth, Doctor," Christina whispered in a stern tone.

"It's much worse than I thought that it would be. We only have ten minutes at the most before we start to break up. I'll have to go back to our universe at that point," The Doctor finally admitted.

"And will we be able to do that now?" Christina asked.

The Doctor found himself unable to lie to her as he said, "I'm not sure. I've already lost track of the entrance to it. I think that I might be able to find it again, but I'm not sure that I will in time."

"Thank you for being honest with me," Christina said as she gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

The Doctor smiled at her and surprisingly actually found himself wanting to kiss her back. He put all such thoughts out of his head though. He was on his way to see Rose. He had a daughter with Rose.

Rose didn't feel that way about him anymore though. Did she?

Christina smiled as he put his arm around her and held her close to him in a comforting gesture. She didn't think that he even noticed it, but it still showed her that he actually did care about her.

She could work with that.

Suddenly everyone's thoughts were shaken up as the TARDIS began to shake more and more violently by the moment, and the Doctor realized that he had even less time than he had thought that he would have. The TARDIS only had a few minutes left now before it completely broke apart. He realized with a sinking feeling that he would never get back to his world in time.

"This is Astra One, calling the Doctor. I repeat this is Astra One, calling the Doctor. Can you hear me, Doctor?" A voice suddenly said out of the TARDIS console.

The Doctor looked at the console in welcome surprise as he said, "Yes, I hear you, Astra One."

"Good because my instruments tell me that your ship is already breaking up. You really didn't think this one through did you? You're going to have to do better about that in the future," The voice chastised him.

"If there still is a future," The Master said with a frown.

"Oh, ye of little faith! Do you really think, whoever you are, that I could locate you within the almost endless morass that is the inside of that crack in time and space and yet I wouldn't have a way of rescuing you? I am the most intelligent being on this entire planet if not this entire universe. I believe that I've got it covered. Latch onto my signal, Doctor, and use it to find your way here. I'm boosting the signal with the power of the entire electrical grid for this country so it should be enough to get you through," The voice which the Doctor now realized was female said in a cocky, almost arrogant tone.

The Doctor did as she asked even as he asked, "I'm assuming since you know my name, Astra One, that you know a Rose Tyler?"

"Yes, I know her very well, Doctor. In fact, you might say that I wouldn't be here without her," The voice said.

"Jenny?" The Doctor asked in a tearful voice.

"Hello, Dad. It's so nice to finally meet you. Don't worry. I've got it all worked out. I'll get you here. I promise," Jenny said in an emotional voice.

"Of course! She's a grandstanding, arrogant drama queen! Who else could she be but your daughter?" The Master quipped.

"You'd better keep quiet, whoever you are, or I'll slap the life out of you. Don't think just because I'm seven that I can't either," Jenny said in an angry voice that made the Doctor laugh.

"You're definitely your mother's daughter alright," The Doctor said.

"My Dad, I mean my other Dad, says that Mum should have called me Jackie actually. He thinks that I'm too much like my Gran," Jenny admitted with a chuckle.

"I don't think so. You're much too sweet to be like her," The Doctor said.

Jenny laughed as she said, "You should be so glad that she's not here to hear you say that. She'd reach through that console and knock you unconscious."

"I'm sure if anyone could find a way to do that that she would," The Doctor agreed.

Then he became very quiet for a moment before he said, "Jenny, I'm so sorry. I would have been there for you growing up if I had known."

"I know. I realized that a long time ago just by knowing my other Dad so well, Dad. Don't worry about it, alright. You're going to be here soon, and we'll finally get to meet one another at last. That's all that matters to me, okay?" Jenny said.

"It's not all that matters to me but thank you," The Doctor said.

"Oh, don't even start with the beating yourself up bit, Dad. I get enough of that from my other Dad," Jenny said with a sigh.

The Doctor laughed as he said, "You really are your mother's daughter!"

"Luckily for you I inherited her common sense instead of yours. You came so close to breaking up. Don't ever do anything like that again," Jenny lectured him.

"I thought I was supposed to be the parent here," The Doctor said in amusement already loving her with all of his hearts after having only spoken to her for a few minutes.

"Don't take it personally. I'm rude and disrespectful to everyone. Mum says I get that from you," Jenny said with a chuckle.

"She's right," The Doctor admitted with a sly smile.

"You're almost there now, Dad. You're about to come through to our world at any minute now. Just hold on," Jenny said.

"Have you always acted this mature? Not even Time Tots are usually this intelligent at your age," The Doctor said.

"Really? Good to know. I like being special. Maybe being half-human has its perks after all. Not that I've ever regretted my human side for a single moment. It came from my mother and I love her with all of my heart," Jenny said.

"Heart? I thought you had two," The Doctor asked.

"It's a figure of speech, Dad. I was raised by people with only one heart. Don't be so literal all the time," Jenny chastised him.

The Doctor laughed as he said, "Do you backtalk to your mother like that?"

"I wouldn't dare," Jenny admitted making the Doctor laugh even more.

Penelope couldn't help but smile from ear to ear at this exchange. She hadn't seen her son this happy in such a long time. It filled her with joy to watch him light up as he talked to a daughter that he still hadn't even seen yet.

She could hardly wait to meet her herself. She was sure that she was going to love her at first sight.

"This is it, Dad. Hold onto your shirt. This one's going to be especially rocky, but it's for all the marbles. Allons-y!" Jenny shouted just before the TARDIS started to shake so violently that the Doctor was thrown from the console.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I could hear that from here. I really hope that you're alright," Jenny said with concern as the TARDIS shook so hard that visible cracks started to develop everywhere in its coral infrastructure.

"I'm fine. It shouldn't be too much longer now, Jenny. I'm coming," The Doctor said from the floor.

"Yes, everything's just wonderful here," The Master complained from his position face down on the floor.

Then suddenly the shaking stopped as the TARDIS finally made it through the crack at last. The Doctor enlarged the TARDIS as quickly as he possibly could and then followed the signal straight to its origin where he finally materialized it at last. He then raced out of the TARDIS to see what awaited him there.

He realized with a shock that he was in the exact same house that he had just left. This looked almost the same as Amelia Pond's home in his universe with just a few minor differences that were barely noticeable.

The biggest similarity was the crack on the bedroom wall that was still there mocking him. He grew more and more uneasy the longer he looked at it for some reason. It was almost as if something was warning him to get as far away from it as he possibly could.

"Yeah, it's really freaky isn't it?" Jenny's voice said from behind him.

He quickly turned around to see a little girl who looked like the spitting image of Rose Tyler only she was much younger standing there with a worried look on her face. He knew that she must be wondering how he would react to meeting her for the first time.

He decided to set her mind at ease about that right away as he picked her up in his arms and hugged her to his chest tightly. He could feel her body immediately relax, and she put her head on his shoulder as she eagerly returned his hug with her much smaller arms.

"I love you, Jenny," The Doctor said.

"I love you too, Dad," Jenny said in a choked voice.

"See, Jen? I told you that he'd love you. You got all upset for nothing, you did," Rose said as she entered the room with a huge smile on her face.

The Doctor looked at her in surprise as he said, "You look exactly the same. You haven't aged a bit."

"Yeah, and don't think that hasn't been a problem either. That's a little leftover gift from Bad Wolf apparently. I've been blaming it on good genes in public but sooner or later someone's going to think that I'm Jenny's sister instead of her mum. Mum's extremely jealous of that by the way," Rose admitted.

"Yeah, I imagined that she would be. Are you alright?" The Doctor asked as he walked toward her still carrying Jenny who had suddenly gone silent as she rested there in his arms.

"I'm fine. Don't waste any time worrying about me. It's John that's in trouble, Doctor. You need to do something about him before it's too late," Rose said.

"What's wrong with him? You never did say," The Doctor asked even as he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was and immediately started to fall in love with her all over again.

"Stop it, Doctor. I don't have time for you to look at me like that. Not with him dying. I love him, Doctor. I love him," Rose said in an angry voice as she noticed this.

"I know. I'm sorry," The Doctor said.

"It's okay," Rose said in a soft voice as she gave him a tender kiss that made Christina's heart ache.

Then Rose took a deep breath and said, "He started dying as soon as that crack opened. It was almost as if whatever caused it was actually attacking him directly through it. Can you help him, Doctor? Not even Jenny can and she's the smartest person on the planet. She wasn't lying about that. Her IQ's off the scale."

"I'll do everything that I possibly can, Rose. I promise you that. Where is he?" The Doctor said.

"He's in our TARDIS. Jen figured out how to grow it much quicker than it would normally when she was two. Come on. I'll take you to it. It's right outside," Rose said.

"There's no need. I can already tell you everything that you need to know, Rose Tyler," A voice said from behind them.

"What the?" Rose asked in surprise as she saw a glowing woman standing in front of the crack on the wall.

"Let me guess. You're the one who's killing him, aren't you?" The Doctor said in a furious voice.

"You've got it in one, Doctor. In your universe your entire history was changed so that there never would be a crack in Amy Pond's wall, and this one's Doctor never even left Gallifrey so there was no crack here either. I decided to rectify that error by creating one of my own to link your two worlds together. As soon as I did, I started to destroy the Metacrisis because it would make Rose suffer and because it would draw you here. You see I wanted to kill both of Rose's Doctors at once right in front of her, and this was such a great way to finally draw you both together at last," The woman said.

"Who are you and why do you want me to suffer for? I don't even know you," Rose demanded.

"No, you don't. Another Rose Tyler does though, and she left me to die. So why shouldn't every Rose have to suffer as I did, hmm? I am Nightshade and I'm here to make sure that my Rose pays for what she did to me by killing the Doctor in every reality and completely ruining things in each and every one of them so that no version of Rose Tyler will ever be happy anywhere ever again," Nightshade said with a pleased look on her face.

"You're sick you are," Rose said in disgust.

Nightshade laughed as she said, "Oh, you have no idea, Rose. You're about to find out though."

Suddenly she was attacked by a massive blast of energy that temporarily stunned her as a woman's voice said, "Get away from them! I didn't finally find him only to lose him now."

The Doctor's jaw dropped now as he said, "Jenny?"

Little Jenny looked up only to find out that he wasn't addressing her. He was looking at a young blonde woman who looked like she was in her early twenties who was standing there with a huge gun in her hands.

"Hello, Dad!" The original Jenny, the one who he had thought was dead, said with a huge smile on her face.

"You're alive!" The Doctor said with joy.

"Yeah. I heard some transmissions calling your name, and I followed them straight here. I've been searching forever but I finally found you at last," The older Jenny said in an excited voice.

"Jen, this is your sister," The Doctor said happily to the little Jenny.

"Jen?" The older Jenny said in surprise as she looked questioningly at the child in her father's arms even as the little girl looked at her with what she could swear was awe.

"It's a long story," The Doctor said.

"Yes, and it's one that you'll never live to tell her. How sweet, Doctor! You've finally been reunited with her only to watch her die and then to follow her straight into oblivion yourself. You're all going to die now, Doctor. Make no mistake about that. This is the end for all of you. Soon it will be three Doctors down and three universes down and so many more to go," Nightshade with an evil smile on her face as the glow around her began to become brighter and brighter by the moment.

The Doctor realized now to his complete and utter horror that she was just about to attack at any moment, and he had absolutely no idea how to stop her.

**Next: It's Nightshade vs. everyone! Is there any way that our cast can possibly survive? Did the Doctor finally find his two daughters only to have them all die?**


	4. The Power of Astra

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Doctor Who and I am not getting paid for this.

Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, and reviews!

THE POWER OF ASTRA

Nightshade's smile widened as she said to the Doctor, "Now which Doctor should I kill first, hmm? I think I'll make it you since you're the original. Do you have any last words that you'd like to say before I turn you to ashes? Missy would tell you to say something nice, but I'm not that particular. It could be a pretty little speech about how someone will stop me even if it's not you, a witty quote from your favorite television show, or a pledge to love jelly babies until the end of time. Anything will do."

"You really are one seriously messed up psychopath aren't you, lady?" Christina said in disbelief.

"No, I'm just looking to spice things up. Do you know how tedious it is to kill one man so many times? I have to keep it interesting," Nightshade said with a wicked laugh.

"Why are you trying to punish me for something that another completely different version of me in another reality did? It doesn't make any sense," Rose protested.

"Hello! Psycho," Christina said as she pointed to Nightshade.

"Oh, you're cute. I like you. I'll save your death for last and make it extra special," Nightshade promised between gritted teeth.

"I can hardly wait," Christina said with a frown.

"Christina, stop trying to make her angry," The Doctor said in an annoyed voice.

"Why? She's going to kill us anyway. Why not tell her how we feel about her while we have the chance? This is definitely not a time to be nice, Doctor," Christina said.

"It's because he's trying to buy time while he thinks up a plan. Making her mad increases the chance that she'll just kill us all outright instead of gloating for a while first," Rose whispered to Christina making her smile.

Despite the fact that Rose was her competition for the Doctor, Christina couldn't help but like her more and more especially after a statement like that. She knew the Doctor so well.

"Thank you oh so much for telling me his plan, Rose. Now I'll make sure to give him no time to think of a plan whatsoever," Nightshade whispered in Rose's ear.

Then she suddenly grabbed Rose by the neck making her scream out in pain as her hands began to burn her neck. As Rose struggled in vain to free herself from Nightshade's extremely painful assault, the Doctor went almost berserk with anger.

"You let her go right now or I swear that you won't live long enough to regret it!" The Doctor shouted with a face filled with fury.

Nightshade laughed as she said, "You still don't understand do you? I will kill her, you, and everyone else in this room no matter what you try to do to stop me, little Time Lord. The only reason that you're still alive is because I'm trying to prolong the pleasure of this moment. Now kindly shut up and wait your turn. I'll get to you in a moment. I'm having far too much fun torturing this version of Rose first."

That was when the younger Jenny, who was still in the Doctor's arms, finally shouted, "You leave my mother alone!"

A massive torrent of energy poured out of the child's eyes and instantly sent Nightshade flying across the room and into a wall knocking her momentarily senseless. Rose now lay on the ground in intense pain as the Doctor looked down in shock at the child in his arms as he could see that she was glowing with the power of the Bad Wolf just like her mother once had.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm still me. We have to go right now, Dad, while she's still confused," The younger Jenny said.

"Go where?" The Doctor asked in a numb tone still not quite processing what he was seeing.

The younger Jenny smiled as she said, "That's for me to know and her to hopefully never find out."

Then she snapped her fingers and everyone in the room but Nightshade suddenly found themselves in a completely different place altogether. In fact, the Doctor couldn't help but wonder if it wasn't a whole other dimension period.

"Where are we?" Susan asked in a voice filled with confusion as she looked out on a world that was completely barren of life and had nothing but endless sand in all directions.

"I don't know but it certainly looks familiar. It's just like old times isn't it?" Christina noted with a fond smile at the Doctor.

Younger Jenny looked up at her father as she said, "I'm not quite sure what this place used to be called or where it is exactly. I think it used to be filled with life once, but then something came along and completely destroyed it. At least that's the feeling that I've always gotten about it anyway. It could have been some natural disaster or something that destroyed it. Who knows? I just like to come here and be alone in order to think sometimes. The quiet and solitude is very relaxing as long as I don't think too much about this world's past."

Penelope and Susan both now helped Rose to her feet as Susan asked her, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay. She just burned me a little is all. I've had much worse than that from traveling with him," Rose said deflecting the question as she gestured at the Doctor.

"So Jen has the power of the Bad Wolf then," The Doctor said to Rose in a manner that said that he wanted to discuss it but wasn't sure whether he should bring it up or not.

Rose nodded as she said to the Doctor, "Yeah, I was going to tell you about Jen's special abilities later. It's not exactly something that you open up a conversation with, is it? 'Here's your daughter who you've never met before and oh by the way she has an incredible power that nobody understands.' You have to kind of ease into something like that I think."

"Interesting," The Master said with a small smile on his face.

The Doctor gave him a stern, no nonsense look as he said, "Don't even think about it."

"Think about what, Doctor?" The Master said in an innocent voice that was betrayed by the slight smile on his face.

"You know what. She's off limits in your little schemes," Susan said firmly.

"I have no idea what you're prattling on about," The Master said.

Penelope now got right in the Master's face with a cold look in her eyes as she said, "Leave her alone or you'll answer to me. Got it?"

The Master nodded quickly with a tight smile on his worried features. Penelope nodded and smiled.

"Good. I'm glad that we've gotten that clear then," She said.

Wilf couldn't help but smile at what Penelope had just done. He found himself automatically thinking just how much Donna would love her.

"So is this really another planet?" Amy asked Christina as she looked around her with eyes filled with astonishment.

"It's another universe entirely is what it is. My new little sister here just hopped from one universe to another and took all of us along with her," The older Jenny said in an impressed voice as she looked at a screen on a round pocket watch-like instrument that she had produced from one of her pockets.

The Doctor beamed at her with pride as he said, "So you made that yourself then?"

The older Jenny nodded with a pleased look on her face as she said, "Yeah, it just suddenly came to me somehow. I had all of this knowledge in my head that I knew must come from you. I've become a bit of an inventor and a tinkerer, Dad. I've come up with all kinds of gadgets. This one for instance can always tell you exactly where you are. I call it my Universal Compass."

The Doctor smiled proudly as he said, "So I have one Jenny who invents things and another who travels to other dimensions. It looks like both of my girls are a chip off of the old block."

"Yeah, my Jen does do that from time to time. It's really wearing on the nerves too let me tell you. I worry about her all the time because she really could be anywhere. When my daughter runs away, she really runs away," Rose said with a slight smile on her face.

"Dad? Is this alright? You're not freaked out are you?" The younger Jenny asked as she looked up at her father with a terrified look in her eyes.

The Doctor smiled warmly at her as he said, "No, of course not. It's just a bit much to take in all at once. I love you no matter what, Jen. Don't you ever forget that."

The younger Jenny smiled with undisguised relief as she said, "Call me Astra."

"What?" The Doctor asked surprised.

The younger Jenny smiled at him as if she were humoring someone who was just a trifle bit slow as she said, "It's my nickname. My other Dad started calling me that because it means star. He always said that I was his brilliant little star. Now that the original Jenny is here, you should start calling me Astra so that we don't get confused I think."

"It's certainly better than my suggestion. I was thinking of calling you Jenny Senior and Jenny Junior," Christina joked.

"That's not funny," Jenny said while Astra giggled.

"Why are you smiling then?" Christina said with a grin.

"Shut up," Jenny said in a good-natured tone as she shook her head at her.

"I don't mean to make anyone worried but are we going to be safe from that horrible woman here? Can she find us?" Wilf asked.

"I'm not sure. I hope not. If she does, I'll just jump us to somewhere else. There are other places just like this that are completely deserted of other people. I've been to a lot of them," Astra said in a faraway voice.

"I never wanted you to feel like you had to go off by yourself like that," Rose said in a sympathetic voice.

"You didn't. Practically everyone else did though," Astra said in a hurt tone.

The Doctor looked at her sadly as he said, "I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. I know firsthand exactly how lonely life can be for a child especially when they're different somehow."

"I'm more than just different, Dad. I can do things that scare the wits out of people. I even freak Mum out sometimes, and she's dealt with me her whole life. Sometimes, a lot of times, I even get scared myself by it," Astra admitted.

"She's not that bad really, Doctor. We just have to keep what she can do a secret and do our best to watch out for her. She's an absolute genius so at least we don't have to worry about explaining to her what she can and can't do with them. That's been a huge relief," Rose said.

"I'm not going to accidently destroy the world is what she means," Astra said.

"I never said that or even thought it," Rose insisted.

"I know but other people would if they knew like Torchwood. I've always been afraid of what they would do if they ever found out," Astra said in a sad voice.

"That's not going to happen to you now that I'm here. You're going traveling with me," The Doctor said.

Then he looked at Rose hesitantly as he said, "I mean with your permission of course."

"You're darn right with my permission. She's too young to go off traveling the universe with you," Rose said.

Then she smiled as she said, "I am so my mother right now."

The Doctor smiled as he said, "Yes, you are."

Rose smiled back at him sweetly but then her smile quickly faded as she said, "Oh, no! Mum, John! They were both still back at the house with that nutter!"

"Relax, Mum. I have it covered. I sent them both to Granddad's house. They'll be safe there. Right now she wants you and Dad more than she does them. I can feel that," Astra said.

Rose nodded and said nothing more. She had long ago learned to trust her daughter's feelings completely. They were almost always right.

"Christina, how are we getting to get out of here? Are we stuck here?" Amy asked in a worried voice as the newness of the desert world finally started to wear off for her at last.

Christina smiled at Amy and lightly tousled her hair as she said, "Don't worry about it, Sweetheart. I've been in this situation before. The Doctor will find a way to get us all back."

Astra cleared her throat as she said, "I'll get us back if you don't mind."

"Oh, well I didn't mean to insult you," Christina said in amusement.

"There's one thing that I learned a long time ago, Christina. Don't anger the designated driver," Rose said in a teasing voice.

"You mean she might decide just to leave us here?" Amy said in alarm not understanding that it was all a joke.

Astra smiled at Amy reassuringly as she said, "No, it's alright. I'm just leaving us here for a little while so that we can escape that crazy woman. Then I'll take us right back, okay?"

Amy nodded as she said, "Okay."

Then she grinned as she said, "Being you has to be cool in some ways doesn't it? I'd love to travel this way."

Astra's smile widened as she said, "There definitely are some perks. I won't deny that."

"Can you take me with you sometime?" Amy asked eagerly.

"Sure," Astra said.

"Uh, not without me you won't. I'm going wherever she does," Christina said firmly.

"Okay, we'll bring her along too I suppose," Astra said with a sigh making Amy laugh.

Rose and the Doctor both gave one another pleased glances as it seemed as if Astra and Amy were beginning to strike up a friendship with one another. Both of them wanted that for her so much especially after seeing such a sad, lonely look on her face earlier.

Then Astra began to shake with fear in the Doctor's arms as she suddenly shouted, "She's found us!"

Before any of them could even begin to react to her words, Nightshade quickly appeared out of nowhere and began to attack all of them at once with blasts of energy from her hands. Nightshade then laughed in triumph as they all quickly fell to their knees in absolute agony.

"Nice try, kid, but you only managed to delay the inevitable I'm afraid. You're still all going to die. It's the same story despite what you did. Only the scenery has changed. I must admit that it certainly does provide the right atmosphere however. It's definitely depressing here. I wonder what happened to this place. Oh, well. I suppose that it really doesn't matter does it? In a few more moments, you're all going to be beyond caring about the answer to that particular question . . . or anything else," Nightshade said with an evil cackle.

"I don't think so," Jenny said as she pulled a small device out of one of her pockets and activated it.

A plasma shield instantly surrounded everyone and protected them from Nightshade's attack as Jenny smiled to herself in triumph. Her portable shield generator had worked after all.

"Great job, Jen! How long do we have until that shield gives out?" The Doctor asked.

Jenny frowned as she said, "At the rate that she's throwing the energy out there, I'd say a couple of minutes tops."

"That's just long enough then," Astra said.

"Long enough for what?" Rose asked.

"Mum, I never told you this but I met another version of you once during one of my travels. She told me that if I ever needed any help that I was to go find her right away. I think that this is as good a time as any," Astra said as she snapped her fingers once again.

They all vanished as Nightshade hissed in frustration and said, "You're good, kid, but like I said before you're only delaying the inevitable. One day I will find you no matter how far you run."

Nightshade then teleported away while promising herself that she would make sure that this version of the Doctor and Rose died no matter how long that it took. What she didn't know was that was about to wind up being much harder than she thought that it would be.

The others meanwhile now found themselves on yet another new world. This time they were in the middle of what the Doctor recognized as the House of Lungbarrow, his family home on Galllfrey. He knew instinctively that this wasn't his universe's Gallifrey however.

That was only confirmed when another version of Rose came walking into the room with a knowing smile a moment later. It was almost as if she had been expecting them.

Astra smiled as she said to her mother, "There she is. That's the other you that I met before."

"Hello," The other Rose said to Rose with a small wave.

The two Roses looked each other up and down for a brief moment and then Rose said, "Well, I guess we can trust you then. I mean if I can't trust myself who can I trust?"

The Doctor meanwhile still continued to look worried as he said to the other Rose, "Listen to me. You could be in great danger by us being here. There's this woman after us who calls herself Nightshade and she wants to kill us."

The other Rose nodded as she said, "I know, Doctor, and I'm the reason why. I failed to save her life once and now she's back and wants revenge against me by attacking every version of you and me everywhere. Don't worry though. I'm going to stop her . . . with your help and the help of all the other Doctors that she's after. We're all joining together to keep all of our worlds safe from her."

"Do you really think that we stand a chance of stopping someone like her?" Christina asked skeptically.

"Oh, there's always a chance, Christina," The other Rose said as she began to glow with power just like Astra.

"Why does she get to have the power and not me?" Rose said with a frown.

"Just lucky I guess," The other Rose said with a sad smile that suggested that sometimes she felt otherwise.

"Well, Doctor, have you come up with that plan yet?" Christina asked.

"This sounds like a good one to me. I'm always for joining forces against a superior enemy. I just wish that it wasn't with me and me and me times however many mes are here," The Doctor said with a frown.

"Well, I'm certainly not complaining about having more of you around," Christina joked as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Christina then looked up in surprise as she thought that she briefly saw something surprising out of the corner of her eye. Did Rose just shoot her a dirty look?

It must have been a trick of her imagination. She was in love with the other Doctor after all.

Right?

Then Christina quickly set aside all such thoughts. She didn't have time for them now. They had a crazy woman to fight, and she had a feeling from the extremely worried look on the other Rose's face that she was trying rather unsuccessfully to keep hidden from the others that not everyone was going to get out of this particular battle in one piece.

**Next: The final battle between Rose and Nightshade will be shown in a special mini-series that will be coming soon and that will have the cast of our story involved along with the casts of all of my other stories. Then next time back in this story the Doctor and the others return fresh from the horrors of that battle back to Pete's World. What will have happened to the Metacrisis Doctor in their absence? What will the Doctor decide to do now that he knows about Astra? Will he stay on her world or somehow convince her and Rose to come back to his with him? Plus more with Wilf and Penelope as Wilf finally tells her how he feels about her. What will happen between them next as a result? **


End file.
